Turn your breath cold
by KathMinamino
Summary: No siempre es conveniente descansar luego de una misión; hacer paradas en pueblos fantasmas no es del todo inteligente, ¿verdad? -Tuve tanto miedo, Sasuke-kun.-los sollozos de ella no se detenían. Una noche interminable. En la penumbra, los susurros de Sasuke hacen que se sienta segura ¿Qué es lo que esconde la antigua edificación? -Eres tan hermosa, Hinata-chan.[SasuSaku,NaruHina]


_**~Turn your breath cold~**  
_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_-¡**S**uerte, Hinata-chan!_

_Un muchacho de cabellos cafés, y una sonrisa radiante, agitó su brazo a las afueras de Konoha. La heredera del clan Hyuuga se volvió hacia él tímidamente, sonriendo con dulzura._

_-Ya puedes irte, Kiba.-se burló cierto rubio- Cuidaremos de Hinata-chan._

_Era la primera vez que el equipo 7 partía de Konoha en una misión, con una integrante como Hinata. Bien sabían los alumnos de Kakashi que la muchacha de ojos perla no solía ir de misión con un grupo que no fuera el suyo, pero por alguna razón la Godaime la había enviado con ellos esta vez. Sakura estaba encantada. La compañía de tres hombres en cada misión solía ser agotadora, y es que ser la única fémina en un grupo de muchachos burdos como ellos solía ser muy frustrante. Con alguien como Hinata, la misión sería mucho más llevadera. Kiba había accedido, por aparente petición de Hinata, a acompañarles los primeros metros. Se despedía de ella con una sonrisa, y parecía no querer aceptar que era hora de dejarles continuar solos. Con su compañera de equipo._

_-Gomen, Naruto.-se disculpó con cierto nerviosismo- etto, ya me voy._

_-La traeremos en unos días.-aseguró Sasuke- Y será sin herida alguna._

_-Puedes relajarte, Kiba-kun.-Sakura sonrió con ternura._

_Y, a pesar de no saber si aquellas palabras calmaron las ansias de Kiba, Hinata estaba convencida de que sí habían acabado con su inquietud. Porque acababan de prometer que cuidarían de ella. Y mientras Naruto lo hubiera dicho, Hinata lo creía._

.

.

.

.

-¿Estás bien, Naruto?

Sakura rozó con cuidado la mejilla del rubio, por la cual corría un pequeño hilo de sangre. Él se quejó. Con suavidad, alejó la mano de la Haruno.

-Sí, Sakura-chan. No me toques, por favor.-pidió cubriéndose con las manos infantil.

-Lo siento, Naruto-kun. Yo…s-si… si yo n-no…

-Oh, no te preocupes, Hinata-chan.-el rubio sonrió- No ha sido tu culpa.

-P-pero…-la heredera del clan Hyuuga se mordisqueó el labio inferior.

Si Naruto no hubiera intentado defenderla, y si ella no hubiera sido tan torpe, nadie lo habría lastimado. Es cierto que no estaba gravemente herido, pero Hinata apostaba a que de verdad le ardía la mejilla.

-Ya, vámonos.

La orden de Sasuke fue rápidamente acatada por Naruto, quien se puso de pie sin esfuerzo alguno, sin necesidad de utilizar sus manos. Hinata observó admirada la sonrisa del rubio. Parecía haber olvidado que la mejilla le dolía.

-Esto ha sido muy divertido, ¿verdad, Teme?-el rubio soltó una risa- No creí que nos tomaría tan poco tiempo, 'ttebayo.

-Esperaba un reto esta vez.-masculló, con los ojos fijos en el horizonte.

-Ya tendremos una verdadera misión; tómalo con calma.-le sugirió- Deberíamos disfrutar de estas misiones, 'ttebayo. Disfrutar del camino, y el sol, y el viento, y…

-Cállate, Dobe.-le gruñó Sasuke.

-Ah, cállate tú, Teme.

-No estoy hablando, baka.

-¡Sí!-le apuntó con su dedo índice- ¡Hablaste, Teme!

-Dejen de discutir.-se quejó Sakura- ¿Es que no pueden dejar de insultarse por un par de horas?

Sasuke observó a Naruto desafiante, y el rubio entrecerró los ojos. Solo hizo falta un segundo para que ambos desviaran la mirada y fingieran que nada acababa de suceder. Hinata disimuló una suave risa. Envidiaba a Sakura en cierta forma; porque ir de misión con Naruto y Sasuke no debía ser tan malo. Después de todo, sus discusiones eran divertidas. De saber de su secreta envidia, Sakura se habría arrodillado frente a Tsunade para que le dejaran cambiar su equipo por el de Hinata.

-Hmph. Molestia.

Cuando Sasuke se acercó a ella, ofreciendo su mano para ayudarle a ponerse de pie, Sakura no supo si deseaba golpearlo porque acababa de llamarle molestia, o si quería besarlo por el hecho de que se comportaba tan educado. Reprimió el último sentimiento y, tomando su mano de mala gana, imitó a Sasuke y su grave 'molestia' en un tono burlón. Él chasqueó la lengua. Y en el instante en el que Sakura le observó para grabar su expresión en su mente, se percató de que tenía parte del labio inferior lastimado…

Se acercó con intenciones de observar la herida.

-¿Q-qué haces?

El Uchiha retrocedió, alarmado, y Naruto observó la escena con curiosidad. El calor se acentuó en las mejillas pálidas de Sasuke. Y entonces Sakura tocó con su dedo pulgar el costado derecho del labio inferior.

-¿Te han golpeado?-inquirió con suavidad.

El Uchiha tuvo que reprimir un gemido de dolor. El labio le ardía, bastante. Y Sakura lo había tocado con poca delicadeza.

-Eso no importa.

-Déjame curarte.

La mano derecha de Sakura comenzó a emanar cierto chakra, y Sasuke se sintió incapaz de alejarla. Con cierta molestia, la dejó encargarse del labio herido.

-Yo… Sakura-chan,-le llamó Naruto por detrás- tengo cierto dolor en la…

Iba a continuar, por supuesto, pero no tuvo la oportunidad al recibir la mirada violenta del único Uchiha. Su instinto de supervivencia le dijo que lo más conveniente era callar. Porque no quería que Sasuke le abriera el cuerpo con una daga, y luego regalara sus órganos. _Habría sido sumamente escalofriante_.

-La clavícula.-concluyó- Sí, señor.

-Tu clavícula te dolerá más si sigues hablando.-masculló.

Naruto supo automáticamente que aquella era una amenaza que Sasuke estaba muy dispuesto a cumplir.

Mientras avanzaban, de regreso, la noche parecía avecinarse, y el primero en notarlo fue cierto rubio, quien no pudo evitar comparar el panorama con… uno en especial.

-Esto me recuerda mucho a una historia de terror.-comenzó Naruto repentinamente- ¿Ven el sol? Se está escondiendo, 'ttebayo. Y, en la historia que me han contado, el sol también estaba abandonando escena al comienzo.

-¿Sí?-Hinata le observó curiosa-¿Q-quieres contárnosla, N-naruto-kun?

Un poco más atrás, Sasuke sonrió de lado.

-Jamás debes darle la oportunidad de hablar, Hinata.-le aconsejó- O no callará más.

-Déjalo, Sasuke-kun.-la Haruno soltó una risa- Apuesto a que es una historia interesante.

-No lo creo.

-¿No te gustan las historias de terror?

Cuando la de ojos jade se volvió hacia él, batiendo las pestañas curiosa, Sasuke desvió la mirada. Por supuesto que no. Solían ser muy absurdas. Lo más probable, siendo en esta ocasión que Naruto contaría la historia, era que no fueran a terminar de comprenderla. Apostaba a que el Dobe se perdería en alguna parte de la historia. Además, aquellos cuentos eran solo para asustar a los niños. Y, tal vez, solo tal vez, para ciertos supersticiosos. Prefería que le contaran una historia heroica, en la que un equipo de tres shinobi decapitaba a un muchacho de largos cabellos azabaches y ojos rojos como la sangre. De más estaba decir el nombre del shinobi.

-Hmph.

-Cuén-cuéntanos, Naruto-kun.-pidió Hinata con suavidad.

El rubio sonrió.

La historia sonó atemorizante, al punto en el que Sakura sentía que el corazón le latía desbocado por la sola idea. Mientras la brisa corría, erizándole el cabello, la historia de Naruto parecía ir a robarle el aire. Hinata también parecía temerle, pero estaba segura de que ella era la única con aquella expresión de profundo horror. A medida que avanzaban, el cielo se volvía más oscuro, Sakura estaba ya a la espera de encontrar una aldea donde detenerse…

-Descansemos aquí, 'ttebayo.-propuso el Uzumaki.

-Probablemente alguien pueda recibirnos…-Sakura observó curiosa el lugar.

-Preguntemos.

Mientras avanzaban por el pequeño pueblo, Hinata observaba todo el lugar curiosa. Las edificaciones eran viejas, muy viejas, y había pocas con más de una planta. Había un par de tiendas en la calle por la que avanzaban, pero ninguna parecía estar abierta. Las personas del lugar parecían haber ido a dormir algo temprano y es que, a pesar de que el solo no terminaba de esconderse, no había un solo humano en su campo visual.

-Esa casa parece ser bonita, ¿verdad?

Naruto apuntó con su dedo índice una pequeña casa de dos plantas. Parecía ser bastante vieja, pero la pintura era adorable y llamativa. Entre muchas casas de colores opacos, aquella roja resaltaba bastante.

No hubo tiempo para discutir ni proponer otro lugar, todos parecieron estar de acuerdo con el rubio. Mientras Naruto prácticamente arrastraba a Hinata con emoción hacia la edificación, Sakura observó el lugar con recelo. Las calles desoladas se le hacían de lo más extrañas y atemorizantes. En toda aldea, las personas transitan las calles a todo horario, y allí, en la aparente calle principal, no había nadie. Estaba completamente vacía. Se acercaron a la puerta de forma curiosa, y Naruto fue el primero en golpear con los nudillos. No obtuvo respuesta. Impaciente, repitió la acción luego de unos segundos. Y la puerta tampoco se abrió.

-Entremos. Tal vez estén durmiendo…

Y a pesar de que intentó convencerlos, Sakura supo automáticamente que ni el mismo se creía la excusa. Naruto abrió lentamente la puerta, con los dedos de Hinata y los suyos aún entrelazados, y afortunadamente nada del otro mundo se presentó frente a los novatos. Era una casa bastante normal. El problema allí era la falta de luz, y la apariencia tenebrosa que le daba al lugar la luz que se filtraba por la ventana al final de la escalera. Todo era oscuro a excepción de aquello iluminado por la tenue luz de la luna.

-No parece haber nadie…-musitó Hinata.

-No creo que este lugar sea habitado por alguien.-Sasuke observó el polvo sobre uno de los muebles.

-Revisemos.-propuso Sakura en un murmullo.

-Yo y Hinata-chan revisaremos la planta de arriba.-Naruto tomó suavemente la mano de la azabache- ¿Está bien?

-Por supuesto. Sakura y yo nos encargaremos de esta.-Sasuke observó el lugar con cautela.

-Si algo sucede, se los haremos saber.-el rubio observó a la azabache- ¿De acuerdo?

-H-hai.

-Vamos, Sakura.

La Haruno asintió en silencio, y Hinata la observó seguir con cautela al Uchiha. Naruto observaba ya las escaleras. Se sintió ligeramente asustada. Jamás le agradaba que los grupos se dividieran para hacer una evaluación del lugar, siempre le sabía mal. Intentó convencerse, aún así, de que nada le sucedería junto a Naruto. Cuando el rubio entrelazó lentamente sus dedos con los de ella, sintió que una extraña corriente eléctrica atravesaba todo su cuerpo, y se asentaba en su vientre. No era la primera vez que Naruto le tomaba la mano en los últimos días, y se sentía maravillada con el efecto que tenían sus suaves dedos sobre ella. Antes de perderse en la oscuridad del primer pasillo, Sakura se volvió hacia ella, murmurando unas palabras únicamente dirigidas a ella:

-Mucho cuidado.

-Tú también, Sakura-chan.

Antes de que hubiera concluido con la frase, Sakura desapareció de su campo visual. Se enterró en la oscuridad del primer largo pasillo. La luz de la luna que parecía filtrarse por la ventana del piso de arriba iluminaba el pie de la escalera, el resto de la estancia estaba sumida en un profundo negro. La voz de Naruto la apresuró:

-¿Vamos, Hinata-chan?

La heredera del clan Hyuuga asintió rápidamente, y creyó recibir una sonrisa de Naruto como respuesta. Él comenzó a subir las escaleras, cauteloso, probando cada escalón con recelo. Tan pronto como pisó el primero, comprobando que no había nada malo con él, tomó la mano de Hinata, y le incitó a seguir sus pasos.

Ella se sentía maravillada con la delicadeza de Naruto.

Entre señas, y gestos extraños que en ocasiones Hinata no terminaba de comprender, ambos llegaron al final de la escalera. Estando de espaldas a la puerta principal, que yacía a unos metros del pie de la escalera, escucharon un extraño crujido en las maderas de suelo.

-¿Teme?-inquirió el Uzumaki, limitándose a murmurar.

Hinata avanzó cuidadosa por el largo pasillo. Dio uno o dos pasos, tan solo para poder comprobar que tampoco había nadie allí. Creyó ver una extraña sombra al fondo, que terminó ignorando una vez que se fregó los ojos con cuidado.

Por detrás de ella, Naruto aún escrutaba el pie de la escalera con recelo. Terminó por convencerse de que era inútil, y se volteó entonces hacia Hinata. Observó su delicado rostro, su fina silueta… Ella, ajena a su mirada, se volteó, dándole la espalda. Y Naruto observó entonces el reflejo de los cabellos azabaches, siendo iluminados por la tenue luz de luna que se filtraba por la ventana. El cabello de Hinata era hermoso. Sintió el extraño deseo de saber a qué olía. Recordaba que años atrás, solía abrazar a la Haruno tan solo para hundirse en el suave perfume de cereza, perderse estúpidamente en su dulce aroma y soñar con que…le pertenecía. En ese preciso instante, quería saber qué se sentía el aroma de Hinata, qué despertaba su perfume en su anatomía. Quería enredar sus dedos en el largo cabello y acariciarlo con lentitud, inspirar profundamente cerca de él…

-¿Por qué te has dejado el cabello largo, Hinata-chan?

Preguntó repentinamente, incluso antes de razonar una respuesta para sí. Tenía la duda desde hace rato. Llegó incluso a pensar que el motivo del cambio de apariencia de Hinata tenía que ver con Sasuke, con su mejor amigo y con aquel absurdo rumor que proponía que una niña debía tener el cabello largo para atraerle a Sasuke. No quería creer que Hinata era un corazón más en la lista de conquistas de Sasuke.

-¿S-se me ve m-mal, N-naruto-kun?

La expresión de ella le hizo arrepentirse automáticamente.

-¡No!-soltó apresurado- Por supuesto que no, Hinata-chan. Es solo que…

-¿N-no te agrada?

No se atrevería a decirlo jamás, pero uno de los motivos por los cuáles Hinata se había dejado el cabello largo era el mismísimo Naruto. Solía observar con cautela la mirada del rubio sobre Sakura día a día, deseando con desesperación que alguna vez él la observara de esa manera. Quería que Naruto titubeara al decir su nombre, y que los ojos se le llenaran de ternura cada vez que le observara, quería que todos esos gestos de nerviosismo que presentaba frente a Sakura se repitieran cuando conversaran. Por eso había intentado parecerse a la Haruno; quien era –según Hinata- una mujer femenina e independiente, dulce, pero tan ácida como el limón cuando la situación lo requería, fuerte y segura. _Era prácticamente lo opuesto a ella_. Intentó cambiar su actitud, por supuesto, pero eventualmente llegó a la conclusión de que jamás podría parecerse a Sakura. Para lucir femenina, se dejó crecer el cabello, largo hasta la cintura, como alguna vez Sakura lo había tenido…

_Lo que no sabía era que ya de por sí siempre había sido una muchacha femenina bajo los ojos de Naruto_.

-N-no es que no me guste, Hinata-chan.-le aseguró con suavidad- Es que yo… bueno, tú sabes…-desvió la mirada con nerviosismo- También te veías bonita con el cabello corto.

Hinata sintió que le faltaba el aire.

-¿T-tú crees, Na-naruto-kun?

-Por supuesto.-replicó él intentando concentrarse en la sombría planta- El cabello corto permitía que observara tu rostro.

Y sin esperar a que ella adhiriera algo más, se adelantó un poco. Había unas cuántas puertas a la izquierda del largo pasillo, del otro lado había unas cuántas ventanas, largas y sin cortina alguna, por las que la luz de la luna se filtraba. Contó disimuladamente unas cinco puertas. Dos de ellas estaban abiertas. Hinata pareció sentirse atraída por la segunda, que se encontraba, convenientemente, abierta. Él la siguió con cautela.

La habitación, tenebrosa como el resto de la casa, estaba completamente vacía. Un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de Naruto incluso al entrar. Había una ventana del lado opuesto a la puerta, que le daba, al igual que la otra, aquel aspecto que adquiere lo que es iluminado por la luna. Tan sobrenatural e inquietante. El rubio intentó buscar el interruptor de la luz al atravesar el umbral, lo encontró con éxito, pero al apretarlo nada se encendió. Parecía no funcionar.

Unos pasos adelante del rubio, casi en el centro de la habitación, la Hyuuga observaba la sombra de las ramas de los árboles sobre el suelo.

-Hinata-chan…

La Hyuuga observó el rincón de la habitación que se encontraba totalmente en la penumbra, el que desafortunadamente no iluminaba la luna. Fue durante una fracción de segundo, pero aquello bastó para que descubriera en él algo inquietante.

Era una mujer pálida, y de profundos ojos espectrales. A Hinata le recordaba vagamente a sí misma. Tenía la piel pálida, nívea, y un largo cabello azabache. Los reflejos azulados eran algo muy propio de la Hyuuga, y de hecho se sintió aliviada al notar que la extraña dama no los poseía. Extrañamente curiosa, dio un paso hacia ella.

-Hinata-chan,-insistió a su espalda- ¿te sientes bien?

-S-sí,-la ojiperla se volvió lentamente hacia el rubio- sí, Naruto-kun.

Solo hizo falta que desviara la mirada un instante para que la silueta de la mujer desapareciera; al volver hacia donde la había encontrado, no había nada. El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando la encontró justo por detrás de Naruto.

-N-naruto-kun…

Se dirigió a él, pero parecía haber perdido la voz. Los labios se movieron, por supuesto, pero no emitió sonido alguno. Naruto leyó el terror en los ojos perla, pero no comprendió el por qué. Alarmado, dio un paso hacia ella.

-¿Qué sucede, Hinata-chan?

La mujer por detrás de Naruto avanzó tan pronto como él lo hizo, interesada. Y Hinata percibió la sonrisa sádica que curvó los blancos labios.

-¡D-date la vuelta, Naruto-kun!

Y él obedeció, agitado, pero no encontró nada. Hinata apreció el momento en el que la figura desaparecía.

En el piso de abajo, Sasuke y Sakura se dividieron el terreno. Mientras Sasuke revisaba la parte de la derecha, ella la de la izquierda. Sakura estaba sumamente aterrorizada. Se sentía estúpidamente paranoica, pero algo sobre el lugar no le había gustado desde el principio,

Escuchó un extraño crujido. Tembló. Con decisión, tomó un kunai, sintiéndose extrañamente intimidada por aquel sonido. Los crujidos en la madera solo significaban que alguien estaba caminando por sobre ella. Sasuke estaba en el salón principal…El sonido se repitió.

-¿Q-qué sucede?

La puerta se abrió lentamente. Pero nadie se presentó. Sakura escuchó nuevamente el crujir de la vieja madera del suelo, con la garganta seca. No había nadie frente a sus ojos que pudiera estar causando tal sonido.

-¿Sasuke-kun?

Nadie respondió. No era Sasuke. Sasuke no era del tipo de idiotas que hacía ese tipo de chistes. Muy al contrario, se habría asegurado de hacerle saber que estaba allí antes de entrar, tan solo para evitar situaciones como esa. Alguien acababa de entrar. Y no era Sasuke.

Sakura sintió que alguien la tomaba del brazo, bruscamente, y fue en un par de segundos que sintió que bajo los dedos del sujeto su piel ardía. Dos cuencas profundas, negras, y sin vida alguna la observaban por sobre unas moradas ojeras. Su grito quebró el silencio en el que toda la morada estaba sumida.

-¡Sakura!

Al otro lado de la vivienda, Sasuke estaba buscando rastros de vida alguna. El grito lo alarmó. No se atrevió a detenerse ni un segundo, y fue detrás de la pelirrosa, que esperaba se encontrara en la habitación en la que la había dejado. Es cierto que solía ser muy escandalosa, pero su grito había estado sumido en pánico. Algo le estaba sucediendo. El suelo tembló, junto con un sonido seco, al que le siguió uno más fuerte, que indicaba ciertos quiebres. No fue necesario que Sasuke esperara a ver la escena. Supo que Sakura había hecho uso de su fuerza sobrenatural para quebrar el suelo.

La pregunta era por qué.

Entró, decidido, en la habitación. Y encontró a Sakura al instante. La Haruno se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo, todo lo que había hacia su derecha estaba destruido. Ella sollozaba por lo bajo.

-¿Estás bien?

Sasuke observó el brazo derecho de la Haruno, el cual ella frotaba con desesperación. El chakra de la mano opuesta intentaba aliviar el dolor, pero aún sentía el agarre de la suave mano, lastimándole, quemándole. El Uchiha se acomodó junto a ella, sentándose sobre sus propias rodillas. Sakura temblaba.

-Háblame.-pidió él, tomándola por el brazo que no estaba herido.

Ella forcejeó. La piel le ardía. En ese momento, la única manera de acabar con el dolor parecía ser su propia técnica de curación. No hacía efecto aún, pero…

-N-no, basta.-lloriqueó, moviendo su brazo fervientemente, a la espera de que él lo soltase.

Sasuke la hizo volverse hacia él con brusquedad, terminando por retenerla por los hombros, y apreció entonces las lágrimas cristalinas que rodaban por las pálidas mejillas. _Durante unos segundos la observó_. No estaba seguro de qué le había sucedido, pero debía haber sido algo lo suficientemente relevante como para hundirla en aquel pánico. Intentó transmitirle cierta calma con los ojos fijos en los jade de ella, pero las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar por los orbes claros. _No estaba seguro de qué hacer_. Cuando se atrevió a observar el brazo derecho, en busca de la herida que ella intentaba sanar con su chakra, no encontró sangre. _No había nada_. Nada más que una extraña **marca**, cuatro líneas, que alcanzó a distinguir a pesar de la poca luz, del grosor similar al de un dedo que resaltaban en la piel pálida de ella. Eran _rojas_. Le recordaron vagamente a las mejillas de Naruto cuando Sakura le golpeaba con la palma de la mano. _Exactamente igual_. Sakura temblaba.

-Molestia,-le llamó- cálmate.

Habría estado encantada de hacerlo. Pero él no comprendía. Porque no era a él a quien se le había presentado aquel espectro. Porque la piel no le ardía de la manera en la que a ella. Cerró los ojos furiosamente, y las lágrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas.

-Basta, Sakura.

Sasuke llevó sus manos desde los menudos hombros hacia su cuello, rozando la pálida piel en todo el trayecto. Le tomó el rostro con delicadeza, procurando no lastimarle, y movió con suavidad los dedos pulgares, acariciando su tersa piel. Sakura mantuvo los ojos cerrados, aún fuertemente apretados.

-Mírame.-insistió.

Sakura abrió lentamente sus ojos jade. Lo cierto es que Sasuke jamás se había sentido tan aliviado. Apreció durante unos instantes la expresión herida de ella, y continuó una vez que encontró la tranquilidad para hacerlo:

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Y-yo…-la voz pareció quebrársele- Sasuke-kun, yo…

-¿Cuántos eran, Sakura? Debemos alertar a Naruto y Hinata.

-Es que…-Sakura se mordisqueó los labios.

-Dime.

-Sasuke-kun, no…n-no eran shinobi.-musitó vacilante- N-ni ninguna clase d-de asesinos.

Sasuke la observó en silencio. Si no eran asesinos, ¿entonces qué? Si no eran shinobi aquellos que habían atacado a una kunoichi como Sakura, ¿entonces qué eran? Parecía no comprender. Tal vez no había oído bien, y las palabras se habían confundido con los sollozos de Sakura.

-Sakura…-le llamó, sintiendo como ella aún temblaba.

-Tuve tanto miedo, Sasuke-kun.

-¿Miedo de qué?

-M-mi brazo…-alcanzó a susurrar.

Cuando la Haruno se atrevió a observar su brazo, el cual Sasuke le había obligado a ignorar al tomarla del rostro, sintió que el corazón comenzaba a latirle desbocado, y tembló con mayor intensidad, presa del miedo. Las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de sus ojos en gran cantidad, e intentó bajar el rostro, alejándose del agarre de Sasuke. Conmovido y confuso por su constante temblor, el Uchiha estiró su brazo, ubicándolo en la nuca de ella, tan solo para halarla hacia él. Con suavidad, la rodeó con sus brazos. Y Sakura acomodó su rostro entre el cuello y el pecho del azabache, lloriqueando ahora segura entre los brazos de él.

-Sas-Sasuke-kun…-insistió con voz ahogada- Quiero irme.

En el piso de arriba, el grito había inquietado a Naruto.

-Esa era Sakura-chan.-musitó, con la pupila contraída.

Hinata asintió en silencio. ¿Estaría Sakura herida? La idea la aterrorizó. ¿Qué podría haber en aquella casa?

-Vamos, Hinata-chan.

Naruto bajó apresurado las escaleras, seguido de Hinata, quien temerosa se aferró a él. Observaron las habitaciones rápidamente, abriendo todas las puertas para dar con la ojijade, y en el cuarto intento, la encontraron. La puerta ya estaba abierta, y la imagen de los dos integrantes restantes del escuadrón era iluminada por la tenue luz de la luna. Cierto rubio se lanzó estrepitosamente hacia ellos.

-Maldita sea.-Naruto gruñó- ¿Qué sucedió?

-Estoy intentando comprender.-le espetó Sasuke.

-¿Estás bien, Sakura-chan?

El rubio se acomodó de cuclillas junto a ella. La pelirrosa seguía aferrada a Sasuke como si la vida le fuera en ello, y él no parecía estar incómodo; Naruto se percató al instante, pero no dijo palabra porque decirlo solo lo arruinaría.

-Respóndeme.-pidió con preocupación.

-Y-yo…

-¿Estás herida, Sakura-chan?-insistió.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Naruto se sintió aliviado.

-¿Q-qué…?

-No estoy seguro.-le informó Sasuke tajante.

-Deberíamos dormir.

La mirada recelosa de Naruto no pasó desapercibida por Hinata. Aparentemente, el rubio acababa de percatarse, al igual que ella, de que algo extraño se escondía en el lugar, y probablemente intentara comprender qué era aquello que la había aterrorizado tanto minutos atrás cuando hablaban.

-Hay una manta en mi mochila.-musitó Hinata.

-Nosotros tenemos una en la de Sakura.

-De acuerdo.-Naruto se apresuró a ponerse de pie- Las habitaciones de arriba están todas vacías. ¿Encontraron una iluminada por aquí?

-La de al lado tiene un gran ventanal.-dijo Sasuke en un susurro, aún observando a la Haruno entre sus brazos.

-Vamos todos a dormir allí.-Naruto les observó serio, y Hinata se sintió asombrada.

Jamás le había visto tan firme.

-Vamos, Sakura.-musitó Sasuke, ligeramente preocupado.

Hinata observaba sus facciones con determinación. Jamás había imaginado que el comportamiento de los integrantes del equipo 7 podría llegar a ser tan cambiante. Conocía a Sakura como una kunoichi fuerte y valiente, pero era la primera vez que la oía llorar con tal desconsuelo; Sasuke siempre le pareció rígido y seco, sin embargo ahora envolvía a la Haruno entre sus brazos; Naruto era bastante estúpido, pero capaz de contagiar su optimismo en toda ocasión, y era la primera vez que le veía firme, y extrañamente preocupado, como si no hubiera mucho que pudieran hacer esa noche aparte de intentar dormir.

La ojijade no se movió. Antes de observar a Naruto, Sasuke frunció los labios.

-Adelántense.

-Los esperamos allá.-concluyó el Uzumaki.

Con cautela avanzó, tomando la mano de Hinata con suavidad. Al pasar por el oscuro pasillo, Naruto observó atento cada rincón, procurando cuidar de la heredera de los Hyuuga. Una vez dentro, se acomodaron en cuestión de segundos, siendo Hinata la primera en acostarse.

Naruto se quitó con confianza el abrigo, mas ella parecía sentirse avergonzada al principio. El rubio llevaba una sudadera sin mangas, blanca, antes de acostarse y acomodarse junto a Hinata, estiró sus brazos un par de veces, entre bostezos, como aquel que se prepara para descansar plácidamente. Las mejillas de la de ojos perla ardían. Naruto la observó confuso.

-¿Tú no vas a ponerte cómoda, Hinata-chan?

¿A qué se refería? La Hyuuga le observó inocente. Y, con una sonrisa, el rubio se acomodó a su lado. Con la mano derecha tocó el cierre del abrigo.

-¿Vas a dormir con esto?

-Ah, e-etto…

-Es decir, si te es cómodo, está bien, 'ttebayo. Es que es…

Hinata llevó su mano al cierre y lo bajó lentamente, terminando por quitárselo profundamente avergonzada. Lejos de comportarse como un idiota, Naruto le sonrió antes de soltar una risa, y luego se acostó en el suelo, con ambas manos en la nuca. Hinata le imitó con suavidad. Y Una vez que se terminó por acostar, el rubio los cubrió a ambos.

-¿Qué le habrá sucedido a Sakura-chan?-inquirió casualmente.

Hinata contuvo el aire. Si Sakura había visto algo como lo que ella vio, comprendía completamente su reacción. Le inquietaba pensar que Sakura había salido herida de aquel encuentro.

-N-no lo sé.

-¿Tienes miedo?-Naruto se giró, quedando de costado, tan solo para observarla con curiosidad.

-B-bueno… Y-yo… Vi…

-¿Qué cosa?

-N-no lo sé. Era una mujer, Naruto-kun. Y…

El rubio le acarició el rostro con suavidad.

-No te preocupes, Hina-chan.-sugirió con una sonrisa- Yo te cuidaré. Lo prometo.

-Na-Naruto-kun…

Se observaron durante unos minutos, y ante su profunda mirada Hinata no pudo decir palabra. Algo extraño se asomaba por los ojos azules, algo que Hinata juraba jamás haber visto en su mirada cuando se dirigía a ella. Era extraño sentir que la observaba con aquella devoción. Semanas atrás, había tenido un encuentro similar con el rubio. Sentía que Naruto llevaba tiempo observándola distinto, pero el que lo hiciera de aquella manera tan tierna, en aquel instante, la hacía casi temblar en dirección a él, en busca del roce de sus labios o sus manos, a la espera de conocer algo que aún ignoraba. Cuando ella pestañeó, inocente, y se inclinó hacia él siguiendo el claro impulso, él lo comprendió.

El rubio la tomó del mentón con delicadeza, gran suavidad, y unió sus labios lentamente. Hinata sintió que era alzada hacia el cielo. Los labios de Naruto eran suaves, cálidos, y sobre los de ella parecían hacer milagros. Olvidó el terror que sintió cuando vio a Sakura llorar con desesperación, e incluso a la mujer de la pálida piel. En ese instante, se concentró en el roce de los labios del Uzumaki. Besar a Naruto parecía ser incluso mejor de lo que alguna vez había imaginado. Estaba segura de que él se reiría si alguna se atreviera a confesarle de lo mucho que había soñado con su rostro, y el sabor de sus labios.

Bajo la manta, Naruto rodeó el menudo cuerpo de Hinata con un brazo, atrayéndola un poco más, aún reteniendo sus labios con la mano opuesta. La Hyuuga se dejó hacer. Naruto era tan delicado y suave, que sentía que se derretiría entre sus brazos. Acariciaba con su dedo pulgar su mejilla, y hacía lo mismo con la mano en su cintura. Era un sueño.

Cuando el oxígeno fue necesario, Naruto se alejó lentamente de la ojiperla. Y ella dejó que un suspiro atravesara sus labios. Él le sonrió con ternura.

-Eres tan hermosa, Hinata-chan.

Las palabras en los labios del rubio sonaron más que adorables, Hinata las reconoció como aquello que toda su vida había querido oír por parte de Naruto. Se repitieron en su mente una y otra vez, cuatro palabras que significaban para ella más que para cualquier otra mujer. Se sentía tan bien. Desvió la mirada al sentir el calor acentuarse en sus mejillas, sintiéndose avergonzada… Algo le inquietó.

-Mi a-abrigo.-musitó- Na-naruto-kun, no está.-le dijo con seguridad.

El rubio buscó alrededor con los ojos azules. De hecho no. No estaba.

-¿Dónde…?

-Aquí. Me lo quité aquí.

Se supone que Hinata lo había dejado junto al lugar donde se habían recostado. Y, a decir verdad, antes de besarla podía haber jurado que vio la tela. ¿Dónde…? Naruto tragó saliva en seco.

* * *

-Tranquila.-musitó él junto a su oído. Sakura se estremeció.-Deja de llorar, Sakura. Ya nadie va a tocarte.

Las constantes palabras para reconfortarla parecían no terminar de hacer efecto. Aún aferrada a su anatomía, Sakura temblaba. Mentalmente, Sasuke contaba los minutos que llevaban allí, acostados, uno junto al otro, y ella entre sus brazos. Veintiséis. Ya no estaba seguro de qué hacer. No es como si se topara con situaciones como esas con frecuencia; al contrario, era la primera vez que veía a Sakura tan horrorizada. En aquel instante, llegó a pensar que tener una pelea con todos los Akatsuki, sin uno de sus brazos o piernas, habría sido una experiencia más grata; y es que sí sabía pelear. Lamentablemente, jamás le habían dado lecciones sobre cómo reconfortar a una mujer mortalmente asustada por algo que ni él mismo, siendo el sobreviviente de un clan que murió de manera sádica, había visto en toda su vida. Los recursos se agotaban. Había murmurado tanto como creyó útil a su oído, e incluso la había mantenido junto a su pecho con relativa amabilidad; algo que, claramente, en otras circunstancias no habría permitido. La había acariciado con suavidad, intentando acabar con el constante temblor, y había acariciado su cabello por unos cuantos minutos.

-S-sasuke-kun…-le llamó ella repentinamente.

-¿Hm?

-¿Vamos a irnos ya?

-Necesitamos descansar. Viajar por la noche sería poco prudente.

-D-de acuerdo...

Sakura suspiró, de espaldas a él, con la cabeza sobre el brazo derecho de Sasuke, y la otra mano del mismo aferrada suavemente a su vientre. El Uchiha la rodeaba de forma extrañamente posesiva, y el calor que emanaba su cuerpo la hacía sentir segura. Aún sentía los dedos del azabache acariciando su cabello…

Sakura pareció caer profundamente dormida.

En la penumbra de la habitación, Sasuke la dejó en el suelo lentamente, notando que se acomodaba en la madera con la forma de un ovillo. Parecía finalmente calmada. El Uchiha jamás había tenido una velada tan estresante como aquella.

Se puso de pie lentamente, al observar que ella temblaba; sabía que habían dejado la mochila de Sakura en el salón principal, y por lo tanto tenía intenciones de ir por ella. No quería molestar a Naruto, y es que probablemente ya estuviera dormido. Cuando tuviera la manta la envolvería en ella, y llevaría a Sakura a la otra habitación con el rubio.

Caminó con ligereza fuera de la habitación, atravesando el umbral veloz. El lugar seguía luciendo aterrador. A medida que avanzaba, se sentía más tenso, como si la necesidad de estar más alerta se reafirmara en su cuerpo por mero instinto. No sabía si sería atacado o no, no sabía si lo que le sucedía a Sakura era mera ilusión, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era de que aquel extraño escalofríos en la columna estaba presente.

Tomó la mochila en el salón principal, apresurándose a volver. Pensó en silbar, pero supo automáticamente que sería una mala idea. Avanzando silencioso, se percató de un movimiento extraño en una habitación al otro lado. Era como si la puerta se hubiera movido por sí sola.

_«Es el viento»_ se dijo con convencimiento, pero no era bueno mintiéndose a sí mismo.

Por mero impulso se adentró en la habitación, y allí dentro no encontró nada. Había una pila de muebles, uno junto al otro, y todos eran simples mesas y sillas. Había un piano en una esquina. Dio unos cuántos pasos, dejando que su sombra se proyectara de acuerdo a la luz que se filtraba por el ventanal, y rozó con el dedo índice el piano, encontrando cierto polvo al alzarlo. Parecía que la mugre se había acumulado por mucho tiempo, era una capa de polvo tan espesa que parecía insinuar que la casa llevaba años deshabitada. Cuando se giró, para marcharse, algo sucedió…

La puerta se cerró bruscamente.

Avanzó, exaltado, hacia ella, e intentó abrirla con civilización. Sin embargo, parecía un chiste de mal gusto, como si alguien tuviera la puerta del otro lado. Insistió, pero fue inútil. ¿Qué sucedía?

-Sakura.-musitó repentinamente.

Había dejado a Sakura sola. Tan solo había ido en busca de una manta o abrigo, creyó que volvería en unos segundos pero… _Joder_.

-¡Dobe!-exclamó entre dientes- Kuso. ¡Ven aquí, Naruto!

Intentó partir la puerta con una patada, pero ésta parecía no ceder ante la fuerza de su pierna. Le dio tres o cuatro golpes con los brazos, pero tampoco parecía funcionar. La puerta era de madera, pero temía que el fuego fuera a acabar con las estructuras principales de la edificación. Si se atrevía a trabajar con el elemento fuego –por desgracia su especialidad- lo más probable era que hiciera que todo le edificio se viniera abajo.

-¡Dobe!

Los gritos, firmes y airados del Uchiha, le hicieron abrir los ojos.

-¿P-pero… qué putas…?

-Es Sasuke-san.-musitó Hinata con suavidad.

-Lo sé.-el rubio frunció el ceño- Espera aquí, Hinata-chan.

Naruto dio pasos largos hacia el lugar de donde provenían las constantes maldiciones de Sasuke; se sintió aliviado de que soltara insultos al aire, y de que por lo menos no se echase a llorar; aquello habría sido para su mente subdesarrollada demasiado. Los golpes se intensificaron en una puerta casi al final del pasillo.

-¿Teme?-preguntó cauteloso.

-¡Sí, Dobe!-le riñó- Maldita sea, ábreme.

Naruto tomó la manecilla con seguridad, jalándola hacia adentro, mas no tuvo demasiado éxito. Insistió, pero la puerta seguía firme.

-Basta, Teme.-bufó- No te muevas más, y déjame a mi.

Si ambos jalaban en direcciones opuestas no habría funcionado, por supuesto, entonces era lo más lógico pedirle que se hiciera a un lado… ¿no? Intentó unas dos veces, y al notar que no se le daba bien de esa manera intentó empujando con su hombro derecho. Pegó su nariz a la puerta de roble, su pecho, sus hombros, ¡incluso su mejilla! Intentando siempre avanzar hacia adentro, pero jamás tuvo éxito. Harto, una idea atravesó su mente.

Silencio.

-¡RASENGAN!

Un extraño quiebre.

Un salto.

Risas.

-Pero qué inteligente, Dobe.-Sasuke tosió- Es muy maduro de tu parte jamás recurrir a lo físico, y caracterizarte por pensar tanto.

El rubio soltó una risa.

-Estúpido Teme.

Algo, en la sonrisa del de ojos azules, trajo a Sakura a la mente del azabache. Y es por eso por lo que, haciéndole un corto gesto con la cabeza, le indicó a Naruto que le siguiera. En simples segundos, atravesaron el umbral de aquella habitación que tenía todo el suelo fracturado por la acción de la Haruno.

-Sakura.

Cuando la vio, allí, con los ojos cerrados y la respiración calma, se sintió relajado. Porque había temido que algo le sucediera. Y, probablemente, más tarde se reprendería por haber aceptado con tanta naturalidad aquel descomunal terror por la seguridad de ella, mientras tanto se regocijaría con la idea de que nada le había sucedido.

-Llevémosla donde Hinata. Será mejor que concluyamos con esta noche todos… -observó el temblor en el menudo cuerpo de ella- juntos, 'ttebayo.

Sasuke la tomó entre sus brazos, y avanzó con decisión fuera de la habitación. Por detrás de él, y no sin antes lanzarle una última mirada a la oscura habitación, Naruto cerró la puerta.

El crujir de la madera allí dentro volvió a oírse cuando estaban a mitad del camino, Sakura lo percibió somnolienta cerca del pecho del Uchiha.

* * *

-Marchémonos.

Naruto inspiró profundamente, guardando la manta en la mochila de la Haruno. Ella seguía durmiendo, acurrucada junto al cuerpo de cierto azabache. Sasuke solo se debatía cómo es que debía quitársela de encima. A Naruto se le hizo divertido que, en vez de quitarle bruscamente, como creía que habría hecho en otra ocasión, la observara titubeante.

-Arriba, Teme.-le ordenó- Ya es hora de irnos, ¿ne, Hinata-chan?

-Hai.

Bastaron esas palabras para que Sasuke moviera a Sakura ligeramente, y que ésta se refregara los ojos durante unos minutos antes de cobrar conciencia. Bostezó una o dos veces, y luego de eso se tomó el brazo derecho con la mano opuesta, cubriendo el lugar en dónde recordaba haber sido aquel ardor. No lloró, tampoco grito. Tan solo se puso de pie, cautelosa y delicada, sin atreverse a soltar su propio brazo. Sasuke la observó con pena muy bien disimulada.

Luego de estar todos listos, los cuatro shinobi avanzaron por el largo pasillo, uno detrás del otro, dejando Sasuke y Naruto a las kunoichi por el medio. Cerca de la puerta, y justo frente a la escalera, se detuvieron. Hinata lanzó, instintivamente, una mirada hacia el descanso de la escalera, más no encontró nada extraño. Ahora era el sol aquel que se filtraba por la ventana, iluminando delicado lo que la noche había cubierto de aquel tenue blanco. Naruto se adelantó a abrir la puerta… Antes de que extendiera la mano, ésta se hizo ligeramente hacia atrás. Entreabriéndose. Sakura sintió que el corazón le dejaba de latir, pero se apresuró a atravesar el umbral detrás de Hinata.

Comprobaron fuera que, nuevamente, nadie rondaba por la aldea. Y solo por eso fue que comenzaron a acelerar el paso hacia la salida. Aún así, a pesar de sus intenciones, se encontraron todos observando una última vez la enigmática casa. Suspicaz, Sasuke encontró los vidrios del tope rotos. Detalle que había pasado de su mente la noche anterior. Se preguntó si las demás casas esconderían tanto como aquella.

-Ya vámonos, Hinata-chan.-musitó Naruto, tomando su mano con suavidad.

La de ojos perla entrelazó sus dedos con los del Uzumaki, e intentó disimular su tormento. Intranquila, mientras él comenzaba a caminar decidido, se volteó un par de veces, esperando encontrar algo extraño en la fachada de la aldea. No había nada. Ni un solo movimiento. Los rastros de vida eran inexistentes. Era un pueblo fantasma.

-Todo estará bien, ¿si?

Sabía que las palabras de Naruto debían tranquilizarla, pero los recuerdos de la noche vivida la aterrorizaban. No había sido su imaginación. Incluso Sasuke-san lo había visto. Algo extraño se escondía entre las antiguas edificaciones; y, por alguna razón, sentía que estaba por sobre su poder shinobi.

Cuando el rubio se acercó para besar su mejilla, por primera vez en público, cerró sus ojos, y dejó su mejilla izquierda caer sobre el hombro derecho de Naruto. Su aroma masculino se impregnó en su nariz, y se sintió ligeramente aliviada. Él torció el cuello para rozar con su mejilla la coronilla de Hinata. Y solo cuando Naruto rodeó su cintura con su brazo derecho, atrayéndola a su cuerpo de manera protectora, la Hyuuga se sintió segura. Porque nada podía sucederle en compañía de Naruto.

-¿Asustada?

Sakura se sobó lentamente el brazo derecho, el cual no había dejado de cuidar desde el momento en el que sintió aquel extraño ardor. Sentía como si los dedos de aquella mujer siguieran aferrados a su piel, marcándola, quemándola. Alzó la mirada hacia Sasuke.

-A decir verdad, sí.

Con los ojos jades volvió a evaluar el perímetro, no encontró nada. Sabía que lucía como una estúpida paranoica, pero estaba asustada. No veía la hora de abandonar aquel pueblo y llegar a Konoha. Quería que cuanto antes Tsunade-sama la examinara, y decretara si aquel había sido realmente el tacto de un ser sobrenatural. Albergaba la esperanza de que la rubia dijera que aquel había sido un truco, que un shinobi experto le había quemado y desaparecido como si nada. La idea de que aquel había sido un espectro hacía que se estremeciera.

Sasuke sonrió cínico.

-¿Por qué? Ya estamos abandonando este lugar.

-Lo sé, pero…

Sakura se estremeció al voltearse. Una brisa arrastró el polvo presente en la amplia calle principal, polvo que rozó en su camino el cabello de la Haruno junto con el viento.

-No deberías temerle a nada, Sakura.

En cuánto Sasuke le observó, Sakura inspiró profundamente. Tenía mucha razón. _Un shinobi no le temía a nada_. Por alguna razón, la mirada dócil y suave del azabache la hizo sentirse mejor; asintió entonces lentamente. Cuando volvió sus ojos hacia el frente, dispuesta a seguir caminando en el usual silencio que siempre compartía con Sasuke, él, aún a su izquierda, estiró su brazo para rodear su menudo cuerpo de forma posesiva. En un principio, Sakura se sobresaltó, pero se relajó notoriamente cuando enterró su rostro en el pecho del azabache. Inspiró profundamente, para retener el aroma de Sasuke, para recordarlo aquella noche antes de dormir.

-¿P-podrías… venir a casa esta noche, Sasuke-kun?

La pregunta tomó desprevenido al Uchiha. Muchas veces la había visitado por la noche, de forma espontánea, aquella era la primera vez que ella se lo pedía. ¿Por qué querría…?

-¿Para qué?-inquirió observándola confuso, mas ella no se percató de su mirada.

-Tengo miedo.

Sasuke sonrió autosuficiente. La acompañaría tantas noches como fuera necesario. Pasar la noche junto a Sakura no era algo que le disgustara…

-Llorona.-dijo socarrón.

-Déjame, Sasuke.

Antes de acercarse a su rostro, él sonrió con sorna. Cuando rozó sus labios, Sakura cerró los ojos. Y entonces solo Sasuke fue testigo de que cierto espectro, de largos cabellos negros, caminaba unos cuántos pasos por detrás de ellos.

-¡Apúrense, tengo hambre, 'ttebayo!

-H-hai.-Sakura le observó- ¿Sucede algo, Sasuke-kun?

-No.

La niña sonrió sádica.Y el aliento de cierto Uchiha se heló por completo_. Sasuke se estremeció por primera vez en su vida_.

.

.

.

_**¿Reviews?**_

* * *

**¡Hola! Bueno, a decir verdad, tendría que haber publicado este one-shot el día de Halloween, un fic que presentara ligero suspenso y esas cosas para una noche así habría sido interesante. El problema es que lo empecé a escribir tarde y con las actualizaciones de otros fics no pude siquiera terminarlo la semana siguiente a la fecha. Así que... bueno, decidí publicarlo solo porque sí, jaja. Espero que les haya gustado :D Sé que es algo confuso, y es que creo que tampoco estaba muy segura de qué quería redactar, lo cierto es que lo principal fue el NaruHina y mi amado SasuSaku*-* Necesitaba escribir algo con estas parejas, y lamento mucho si no les llamó la atención la trama y toda la cosa, fue un intento de one-shot D: Me encantaría saber qué les pareció, y qué tipo de recomendaciones pueden dejarme para tener en cuenta a la hora de redactar :3**

**Detesto esto, pero es necesario(?) Si están interesados, estoy escribiendo un NaruSaku, que agradecería mucho la atención de algunos lectores... Y, a su vez, un SasoSaku que también necesita cariño ^.^ Si les interesa, me encantaría saber qué opinan de ambos o el que les guste, o como sea. **

**En fin, ¡Gracias por leer hasta el final!**


End file.
